Salem vs Seras
Salem vs Seras 'is another battle in the 2018 Halloween tournament. Seriously, it's past both bonfire Night and Thanksgiving and we're continuing?! Description Crypt Keeper: ''We're continuing until we have a victor. Anyway, oh, you're here? Mwahahaha! A battle of the femme fatale. I thought you'd banned yourself from using Salem. GalactaK: '''Someone's gotta do it. FIGHT Seras and Alucard met up in a building, relatively near a person who Alucard had dealt with. Both of them agreed that perhaps there may be others in this place, so it may well be best to leave. But, one has to be careful not to take the wrong turn and run into one of those people. Unfortunately, while they did re-track Alucard's steps, a certain someone teleported in front of them. Salem used a magic bolt to hit Alucard away and incapacitate him temporarily. Salem then looked over at an angry Seras, who went in for the kill without a second thought. HERE WE GOOO! Seras fired the Harkonnen, knocking Salem down a flight of stairs. Seras followed, and was hit by a magic bolt. She got up, and punched Salem, knocking her back a bit. She then fired the Harkonnen again, making a Salem-shaped crevice in a wall. Salem got out, calling on a group of grimm to help her. Seras was trying desperately to fend them off, killing three, and knocking two off the stairway. Salem punched Seras, throwing the Harkonnen out of her hands. She tried firing, but Seras dodged the bullet and ran down the stairs with Salem and Alucard following, Seras lifted up a statue and threw it at Salem, who just shot it out of the air with a magic blast. Seras tried firing her guns, but Salem just fired bolts, knocking Seras through a wall, with Salem following. Alucard stood in the doorway, deciding to help out if need really be. It was a trap though, as Tyrian and Lionheart, along with a horde of grimm, were waiting for her. Seras knocked two grimm out of the way, and dodged Tyrian's tail strike. Lionheart went next, getting a giant punch which knocked him into a corner, before getting a headshot. Seras then noticed the Harkonnen in a corner, and used it, obliterating Tyrian and several of the remaining Grimm. One of the grimm tried a swipe, but she turned her arm into a bat wing and skilfully swooped towards Salem. Salem used some magic bolts to get Seras down to Earth, where her grimm were waiting. Alucard: SERAS! He rushed in with the thought of helping. Salem just summoned more grimm, as she fired magic bolt after magic bolt. Seras knocked two away. Then she fired the Harkonnen, destroying a further three, and flew higher than most of the grimm could reach. She shot a phoenix grimm when it went for her, but didn't notice Salem leap up and drag her back down to Earth. This time, the grimm were having absolutely none of it, and leapt as one at Seras. Seras screamed as they all attacked, and while she did kill a few, she was eventually overpowered, thrown on the floor and eaten alive. Salem laughed as she watched, until she heard gunshots. Alucard had killed all the grimm and was coming for her. To be continued in Alucard vs Salem... Conclusion This game's winner is: Salem! She won with 15 votes to Seras' 8! GalactaK: I'm gonna lift the ban on Salem, but I won't use her as much as, say, Sasuke. Crypt Keeper: ''Good idea. Here are the current standings. '' Category:GalactaK Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts